


Their Bond

by ANonBinaryweeb



Series: Blue Exorcist [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cute, Demon Heats, Demon Okumura Rin, Demon Sex, Good Sibling Okumura Yukio, Multi, Pet Names, Protective Okumura Yukio, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Izumo Kamiki, Trans Male Character, Trans Okumura Rin, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonBinaryweeb/pseuds/ANonBinaryweeb
Summary: Life had not been what he'd picture. In a courtingship with two of his, technical, brothers, he and his brother are on much better terms, and he had a rather large friend group who accepts him for who he is.But it's never easy. He wasn't born with the body that he was supposed to have. His mind struggles on an almost daily basis and he hardly takes off takes off his binder and his brother, along with his mates and friends, are trying their hardest to support him, but they just don't truly understand. At least Izumo understands, she wasn't born with the correct body either.
Relationships: Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles, Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Amaimon/Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles, Kamiki Izumo/Moriyama Shiemi, Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles
Series: Blue Exorcist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043412
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Their Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully everything is worded correctly. 
> 
> Is Shura too ooc?
> 
> Certain demons have heats in this story. Not all, but some. 
> 
> Facts that I want to mention in the story, but couldn't figure out how to make it flow with be added in with bold text.

* * *

Waking up in a bed surrounded by large, poufy, blankets and two other people was become the new normal for Rin Okumura. His hair was a messy and his large nightshirt was falling off one of his shoulders, nearly exposing his breast. 

"Rin, we need to get moving" Mephisto combed his hand through younger's hair, slowly waking him up. Rin groaned as the light greeted him. Their third member of their courtship was already up and out of bed, fully dressed and wasn't even at the house anymore.

"Where's Amaimon?" Rin asked when he noticed the lack of the King of Earth. "We had a disagreement last night, so he went to go blow off steam" Mephisto explained, "Do you know when he'd be back?" Rin dragged himself out of the bed, grabbing the clean and folded school uniform from off the top of the dresser.

"No" Mephisto snapped his fingers, his clothing changing to clean ones and the bed was made, "He's really upset". Rin didn't bother getting into more, already seeing his mate upset didn't want him pressing into the already upsetting situation.

Rin grabbed his binder, going into the bathroom to get dressed.

==

Rin and Mephisto went their separate ways upon arriving at the school, Rin to his classes and Mephisto to his office. “Hey, Okumura!” He heard Shima shout through the hallway, gaining a couple stares, but the pink-haired male didn’t seem to care. “Hey, Shima” Rin paused in the hallway, waving to Shima, Bon, and Miwa.

“How are you feeling?” Miwa asked, “Last we heard, you were out for a fever”. ‘Well, he’s not entirely wrong’ Rin thought, but then replied out loud, “Yeah, feeling much better”. “That’s good to hear” Shima threw his arm over Rin’s shoulders, “Be pretty quiet in class without you”.

**Every three to four months, some demons go into a state that is called a ‘Heat’. Many mammals, which includes demons, go into this state for reproduction purposes. Many demons that are more submissive go into this state in which they produce a scent and trying to bring forward a mate, or mates, to reproduce with.**

“Hey, let’s get to class before we’re late!” Bon huffed, noticing but not commenting on the dark spots covering Rin’s neck.

==

His regular classes seemed to past by in a flash and Rin soon found himself walking to class with Shima, Bon, Miwa, and Shiemi. He wasn’t paying attention to what his friends were discussing, more thinking about the lack of Amaimon that morning.

“Rin?” Shiemi’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. He then noticed he was standing still in the hallway, outside of the classroom and everyone, including Yukio, was looking at him.

“Are you okay?” Miwa asked, coming back out of the classroom to see what was going on. “Oh yeah, I’m fine, just thinking” Rin assured them, now walking into the classroom, seeing Yukio for the first time in a week, high due to his Heat and his, in Rin’s opinion, overprotective mates. He stopped by Yukio’s desk before going to his. “Hey, nii-san” Yukio brought his attention off the papers, looking up at his twin.

“How are you feeling?” Yukio asked, “Good, just a off, I think it’s the aftereffects of ya’ know” Rin replied. Yukio nodded. “It’s still a bit strange to see you with Sir Pheles like that” They chuckled together but separated when it was time for class to begin.

==

Rin and Yukio walked together to the dorms. Rin was catching up on what Yukio had been doing in the week he wasn’t there.

They paused when Rin’s phone went off. He pulled it out to see it was a text from Mephisto.

**_Lovey: As soon as you can, could you come to my office, I need to speak to you about something._ **

**_Rin: Okay, on my way now_ **

Rin shoved his phone back into his pocket, turning to Yukio. “I’ve got to go talk to someone, but I’ll be back to cook dinner” Rin said, “Okay, I’ve got some lesson plans to go over” Yukio adjusted the strap on his bag, “See you later for dinner”.

The twins separated, each going their own way. It wasn’t a far walk to Mephisto’s office from where Rin was. In the room, Mephisto and Shura were at the desk, the demon sitting at the desk chair and the female Exorcist standing the other side, looking incredibly angry.

“Rin, when the hell where you gonna tell me that this guy is a total creep?” Shura turned to him, shouting, and turning her harsh glare back to the headmaster. “What the hell are you going on about?” Rin placed his bag onto the floor, near the door. Rin growled quietly as Shura sneered at Mephisto, who had a blank expression.

“Shura” Rin paused, taking in a deep breath, “What the hell are you talk about?”. “I know why you weren’t at school for a week! This creep stole you! Fucking using you like the demon he is!” Shura exclaimed, throwing her hand towards the said demon king, gasping when Rin grabbed her wrist, squeezing tightly.

“You’re assuming the worst” Rin growled, “You know nothing of what went down, don’t go throwing around things like that”. “He’s not like that, nor would he ever. You don’t know what demons are like and yet you just take what you’re told and believe it without actually doing the work and seeing if it’s true or not” Rin finally let go of Shura’s wrist, shoving her away from the desk and towards the door. “Get the fuck out” Rin said in a surprisingly calm tone, and she left without another word.

The halfling turned to face the other demon. “That’s not what I wanted to talk about” The King of Time sighed, standing up, “Let’s go back to the house”. Rin nodded, grabbing his bag off the floor and Mephisto snapped, and they’re at the house.

The older demon sat the couch that faced the large flat screen television. The younger crawled next to him, climbing in to sit in his lap. Mephisto rested his head in the crook of Rin’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around the smaller demon’s waist. The younger leaned into his touches, feeling at ease with the King of Time’s embrace.

“What did you want to talk about?” Rin softly asked. “I wanted to talk about making our courtship official” Mephisto said after being silent for a moment, not seeing the large smile take over the halfling’s face from his words due to his face still being the crook of Rin’s neck. “I’d love that” Rin admitted.

He pulled away from Rin’s neck, capturing their lips in a gentle kiss. The elder cupped Rin’s jaw, the younger placing his on the other’s shoulders. It was a moment filled with bliss. Rin adjusted himself so that he was now facing the other, wrapping his legs around the elder’s waist, pulling as close to him as physically possible. Rin felt his hands travel down his back and now grip his waist.

“Lovey~” Rin pulled away from the kiss, gasping as he felt Mephisto sharply grind against his ass. “Shit” Rin panted, rubbing his hands down the front of the elder’s shirt, feeling the firm stomach. Mephisto made quick work with removing the boy’s school shirt, throwing it behind the couch, looking with a proud look at the bite marks and purple spots that covered the boy’s neck and chest area. Though some were covered by his binder.

Rin unzipped his binder, removing it and could breathe a bit better. The halfling started undoing the buttons on the demon king’s dress shirt. Neither of them cared when Rin’s phone started ringing, Yukio’s caller ID flashing onto the screen.


End file.
